I love you
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: FIRST EVA PAIXKAGOME STORY! Actually, drabbles! Okay! plz read! It's better than you think! NO FLAMERS! And review for rates! K, K , T and/or M! ENJOY! X3


Me: Yo, I saw NO stories of these two so I HAD to put this up! Sardon/Pai(Just so you know. I'm putting up his name Pai) X Kagome.

Kagome: enjoy! First drabble up! Oh! Also! I am a Miko artic fox mew mew.

()

Pai knew he hated the modern earth music but her voice was beautiful. Everynight he snuck out of the ship when Tarutoand Kisshu were asleep to hear her perform. He didn't even know what she looked like yet somehow he fell in love with her. But tonight would be different. Other than him seeing her face, Cara!(Cara: [her voice] AWWWW!) Kisshu and Taruto have noticed how he disappeared at night so decide to follow him this night.

They had followed him all the way to the window of a Cafe. There he sat under it, waiting.

"What's Pai waiting for?" Kish whispered to Tart.

"I dunno-hey! Did you see that?"

Both looked back to see Pai sitting up, listening intensely.

"Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here. One minute, it's love and, suddenly, it's like a battlefield." The female voice was heard clearly. They both watched Pai relax and shut his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. Kish and Tart found a Smiling Pai was VERY strange!

"One word turns into a. Why is it the smallest things that tear us down. My world's nothing when you're gone. I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now. Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no. These times when we climb so fast to fall, again. Why we gotta fall for it, now..."

"Who are you?" Pai whispered, wanting to know who this girl was. "I need to know."

"I never meant to start a war. You know, I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like. Can't swallow our pride. Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm. If we can't surrender then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no." Pai couldn't help but peek through the window but suddenly his eyes widened.

"M-Mew Miko-Fox?" He stuttered, shocked. Kish and Tart gasped quietly.

"Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no. These times when we climb so fast to fall, again. I don't wanna fall for it, now... I never meant to start a war! You know, I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)." Pai stared at the Mew, who wore a long silky white dress.

"I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor, get your armor). I guess you better go and get your. We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh) and, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright 'cause, baby, we don't have to fight and I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you better go and get your armor... I never meant to start a war." Her eyes seemed to hold truth to her words as her eyes darted upwards, seemingly to hope for something.

"You know, I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor) I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor). Why does love always feel like (oh, oh). Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield. I never meant to start a war. Don't even know what we're fighting for. I never meant to start a war. Don't even know what we're fighting for..."

Her song came to a close as the audience aplauded.

"Thank you!" She said clearly. "That song was actually dedicated to an enemy of mine." She looked sheepish. "But I doubt they would know. I just hope they feel what I feel. Now, I'll finish up with one last song."

Pai couldn't help but press his back to the wall, slowly sliding down. He had fallen for his enemy.

_Later_

"Ja ne, Sango. I'll see you when you get home." Kagome waved to her sister, walking off. She hummed quietly Naturally by Selena Gormez.

"You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting. When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally when you're with me, baby. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay-bay-baby."

"You seem to really like singing."

Kagome's white fox ears and bushy tail popped out as she turned around, to spot the eldest Alien floating in the air. Her face lightly flushed.

"I-I guess-Hey! Why aren't you attacking me?" Kagome's cheeks were still tainted red but she was also confused. Pai chuckled, floating down to the ground, standing infront of her. His eyes looked up to her ears and couldn't help but reach out and feel the ear, the fur was silky soft. Kagome slightly growled happily at the attention her ears were getting.

"K-Kagome?" A voice said. kagome pulled away and turned to see her sister sango, the snake mew.

"U-um, th-this isn't what it looks like!" Kagome yelled. Sango smirked.

"Oh, I think it is. don't worry. i wont tell the mews." She winked and ran off. "EXCEPT ZAKURO AND KEIICHIRO!"  
Kagome paled, burying her face in her hand.

"Oh, no." She groaned.

"What is the problem?"

Kagome sighed.

"She thinks there's something going on between us... Although I wish there was." She mumbled the last part.

"Huh?" pai looked confused.

"N-nothing!" Kagome yelled, face as bright as a tomato.

_"You have to tell him SOME time, Kagome. Go with the flow. Remember your song." _

"I heard you singing. Who is your enemy that the song was dedicated to?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"U-um." She slowly breathed in, her heart speeding up. She had fallen in love with Pai for a while and really wanted to tell him. She felt as if her heart was gonna pop out of her chest!

"I-I'm sorry for whatever us humans did." She looked into his dark eyes, her own holding so much emotion. "I-I really don't want us to fight. I don't want our fight to be like an endless battle on the bloodiest battlefeild in all of history. I want to be friends. Hatred for our speices(Sp? I dunno.) is not a good way to live, Pai." His eyes widened. "I-it really breaks me to see war but out there I always had visions of your kind trapped in the icy glaciers, dieing out...losing family. Last night, I dremt of a small boy. He looked exactly like you. Did you really suffer? Did you have no family but Kisshu and Taruto? Is it true you were alone? We're the same, you and I. I had no one. No family, no friends, no nothing. It made me care for how much you're working to help them. It made me really care once I knew we were simmilar." She blushed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I really, truly, madly, deeply..." she paused, her cheeks still dusted pink. She turned away. "i can't tell you. May I show you?"

He gently nodded. She slowly got up on her tip-toes, face close to his. Now, Pai's face was dusted red. Suddenly she pressed her lips to his. The alien froze for a few seconds but then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. She pulled away.

"I love you." Kagome's eyes went wide once more. "I love you so much Pai. And I'm glad I said it!"

"I love you too." Was the last thing that Pai said before pressing his lips to hers in another passionionate kiss, only this time, they frenched. :D

()

Me: REVIEW! NO MEAN COMMENTS!

Cast: JA NE!


End file.
